Clueless
by hydrogenatedjaffafish
Summary: When P.I Izzy and Skye, get a call from the one and only Michael Aranda Izzy see's it as another day at work. Skye see's it as the greatest day of her whole life. When they are told that Charlie however has gone missing, Izzy sets off with Michael to find Charlie her own way, while Skye goes of with Alex, and the two of them stumble over something very weird and its all up to Izzy.


**A/N **

**Hi guys, so this is a joint account story, right now, it's just a million Rain Drops who's here, and this is my chapter. My installments will be labeled Izzy and the Unstoppable Duracell Bunny's is labeled Skye. Hope you enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Izzy: Chapter 1**

For two years now, I've been a private investigator and I work with the police, I carry a gun and can give my personal and professional opinion or rather difficult cases. I'm not married, no Family left to speak of and I live in a penthouse in London. I've travelled all around the UK solving personal crimes, helping MI6/MI5 with cases. It's all in a day's work is my saying. Get me through the days. Mostly.

I've been by myself for so long now, I find it hard to realise that Skye's is actually a close friend. She's a computer genius and the amount of times I've had to apologise to the police because she's hacked into their systems is unbelievable. I always wonder why I was born on the sixth of June, at 06:06:06 am. Maybe It was a sign that I was going to have bad luck all my life. Or maybe it was a sign saying that'll I'll be forever lonely, I don't know.

Well today's the Sixth of The sixth. So Happy Birthday to me! What did I get myself for my birthday? Nothing apart from a cupcake and a mocha. I also added £10 onto my phone so I can call no one but at least I can check my non-existent emails and read the sad and depression news on my phone.

If you haven't already guessed I'm a glass half empty type of person. No bright side. No happiness. No half full glass.

Well none the less another boring day for me. A knock at the door. Oh god no... its gotta be Mrs Bright side and overly hyperactive, Mrs. It's your birthday so we're going out drinking, it just has to be Skye "I'm coming! Don't get your panties in a twist!" I shout out to her as I haul my sad ass off the leather sofa and stumble in my Pj's to the door.

I rest my hand on the handle. Sigh. Prepare myself for Skye and all her hyperactivity.

I slowly open the door and I regret doing so the second I see Skye standing there smiling in her What happened to you T-shirt along with bright blue skinny jeans and a set of high tops. Her laptop case slug over her shoulder and a decorative sack being dragged behind her.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ISABELLE!" Skye screams as loud as she can.

I massage my temples and move out of the way to let Skye in seeing her drop the massive sack beside the sofa. "I brought Cookies!" She chimed and my head snapped to look at her.

"What type?" I demanded.

"Double chocolate chip and White strawberry chocolate!" She smiled.

"I LOVE YOU!" I shouted and ran towards her. "COOKIES!" I shouted as I lifted up the five foot one high girl.

"THERE'S A CONDITION!" She shouted and I dropped her onto the couch.

"What?" I asked narrowing my eye's at her she knows never to tempt me with cookies, because I would kill for cookies!

"Join the dark side!" she joked and I laughed I flopped down on the couch next to her.

"Fine, but only for today!" I smiled and she handed me a double chocolate chip cookie. I licked my lips and took a massive bite out of this cookie; I was so greedy when it came to cookies.

"I also have presents" she chimed and leaned over with half a double chocolate chip cookie in her mouth the drag the sack closer to us. "you... djgfwue... asgfoewrg...kegf" that's not exactly what she said but when someone talks with a mouth full of chocolate cookies, that might have well as been what she said.

"Repeat"

"I said. You have to open one!" Skye smiled and shoved the rest of her cookie in her mouth I reached into the bag and pulled out a large cuboid type present and it weighed a ton. I had to hold it with both hands.

I ripped off the wrapping paper and saw that the first of several presents was a full manga series. It was the 'Say I Love You' I had read it online but having the books was so much better.

"Aww, Skye thank you!" I smiled and hugged her. "I love it" and I really meant it.

"Next one!" she cheered and reached in and pulled another smaller one out. I could tell from its shape that it was a CD. Like the present before I took of the wrapping paper and squealed when I saw that it was a Nickelback CD, more precisely the Here and Now Nickelback Album.

"Girl I Love you!" I shouted and lunged at her. She squealed as I hugged her so tightly I heard exhale in a wheeze.

"Lack...Of...Oxygen!" Skye squealed and I let go of her instantly.

"Sorry!" I smile and pull out what I think is the final present. It was a massive and incredibly large brown box. She had written HI-FY system but that didn't make any sense as I already had a state of the art surround sound system and Stereo system. I raised an eyebrow curiously and slowly opened the box. It was filled with polystyrene balls and sitting right on the top was four tickets. Two for Florence and The Machine and Two for Nickelback. I screamed a little bit when I saw these. "OH MY GOD!" I screamed and waved these tickets in her face.

"I know I don't really like Florence or Nickelback but It's for you so I'll make an exception!" She smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you Thank you Thank you!" I squealed and got up from the couch and ran to the stereo system and put in the new Here and Now Album.

"Okay I get it, I am amazing!" She laughed,

it started with This is War. And we danced a little. We Laughed a Little and then I put the Kettle on.

That moment when I poured the water into the mugs making tea for the two of us, changed both our lives forever.

"Izzy, your work phones going off!" Skye shouted two me and I put down the kettle and walked over and lifted my work phone of the bunker and answered as Skye paused the Music.

"P.I Isabelle Sky." I answered and waited for the reply.

"Hi, I'm Michael Aranda, I'm calling with my friend Alex Day, and we need your help finding someone."

"I'm sorry Michael, I watch people, not find them" I reply quickly and harshly.

"Please!" His voice was desperate.

"Who, When, Where, and Why haven't you gone to the police with Missing persons."

I asked.

"His Names Charlie McDonald and he was kidnapped three days ago. We don't know where but we found some blood on a wall which is on his route back home."

"Okay, I'll help. For Extra. Meet me tomorrow, In Café La Duo. At eleven am sharp" and then I hung up on him.

"Who was it and what job are we on!" Skye smiled happily.

"First off, it's my case, you're not involved." she pouted. "and It was Michael Aranda and Alex day." I replied and turned back to re boil the kettle.

"OH MY GOD!" I looked her and raised an Eyebrow. She was pointing to her top. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU! ALEX DAY!" She squealed. "I am so coming along!" I sighed there was no point arguing, her mind was made up. I had no hope.


End file.
